The present invention relates generally to insulation and more specifically to a themnal door knob insulator.
Door knobs are generally made of metal and many are constructed of brass—an outstanding energy radiating material. Substantial measures are generally taken to insulate heated/cooled home and offices, but the door knob has been overlooked as a major energy leaker. Significant home/office heating and cooling is lost to the environment through radiation from these small radiators. This invention provides the means to stop the loss of home/office heating/cooling through the door knob, while providing some protection from bacteria contamination common to most door knobs.
A need has been recognized for conserving heating and cooling through a use of thermal insulation, but solutions for these needs are just in their infancy. Solutions we have seen have included storm windows, and thermal insulation added to roofs and the interior of walls. But what about the largest single aperture of any home, the door? While the door structure may be replaced, conventional knobs and keyholes are thermal conductors, a problem that needs to be solved.